In the 1940's and 1950's, when construction prices were lower, houses had kitchens with a larger number of cabinets than are generally offered today, because the kitchens themselves were larger than are generally available today. As costs of construction have risen, the size of kitchens and the number of cabinets has decreased. Whereas formerly, there was always at least one drawer specifically defined as the bread box, in which were stored cookies, cakes, bread, rolls and the like; today, most kitchens do not possess such a drawer. Today, bread is stored for the long term, in the refrigerator, or in a plastic bag on top of the counter in a very unsightly fashion.
It is seen, therefore, that there is indeed a need for an attractive container which is capable of holding a loaf of bread or at least a part thereof for a reasonable length of time. Such a container should be capable of being placed upon the table, due to its good looks, yet be quite functional in that it seals the bread from outside air, thereby retains the freshness for the bread being stored. The instant invention is seen, therefore, to satisfy the needs of the marketplace by providing an attractive container capable of holding the bread for short or medium term storage, and which container can be readily transported to and from the table as may be desired.
It is one object of this invention, therefore, to provide a container for the storage of bread.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container for the storage of bread wherein the bread may be stored after it has been removed from its packaging. Another object of the invention is to provide an attractive, readily portable bread storage container which seals out the outside air to retain the freshness of the bread.
Still another object is to provide a bread storage container, that allows easy access to the individual slices of bread being stored.
These and other objects of the invention will in part, be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.